


"I Love You." "I Know."

by fandomcrazychick



Series: I Love You. I Know. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Making Love, Same-Sex Marriage, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean finally get married, and it's just perfect for both of them - (total chick flick moments though.) Prepare to have a toothache from how cute it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Love You." "I Know."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the scene in Star Wars between Leia and Han - if you don't know what I'm talking about, go watch it on YouTube, or better yet, watch the Star Wars films.

It was finally the day. 

Months of planning - changing Sam's last name to Campbell so they could do this as legally as possible, making sure every little thing was perfect, from the flowers to the venue - everything had been planned to the last detail to make sure it was perfect, because that's all Dean wanted for their big day. 

It had been nearly a year since Dean had popped the question to Sam, in the main hall of the Men of Letters bunker, and until now, that had been the happiest moment of Dean's life, hearing Sam say he would marry him, but he decided now that this day would bump that moment down to the second happiest moment in his life.

He stood in the tiny side room, looking at his reflection in a full-length mirror, and smiled. He was finally going to marry his brother, his lover, his fiancé. This was it. Dean took in a breath, getting nervous all of a sudden. "Ok, one more time." He told himself, and looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Sammy, we've had a rocky journey so far, with all this stuff going on with me being a demon, and the Mark, but you've been there for me the whole time, even when I've went completely off the rails, and I love you so much for that. You're the only person I've ever truly wanted to be with, and being here with you today makes me the happiest man alive." 

"Are you ok?"

Dean jumped, and his hand flew to his pocket where he had a silver knife stashed just in case. He whirled around, but relaxed when he saw who it was. "Jeez, Cas - you make just as little noise as you did when you were a full angel." He let out a breath, and straightened his jacket. "Do I look alright?" He asked, betraying his nerves just a little.

Castiel studied him. "You look a little terrified - you need to relax." He told his friend. "You've fought demons, and Lilith, and Lucifer, and Michael, and you've been to heaven, hell and Purgatory, yet I've never seen you this scared."

"I'm not scared." Dean scoffed, but saw that Cas wasn't fooled. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just nervous. I know how to kill everything from werewolves to skin walkers to freaking angels, but I don't know how to be a husband. That makes me worried."

Cas walked over, and put his hands on each of Dean's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "You've been looking after Sam his whole life - that's all being a husband is. Looking after the other." He gently told him.

Before Dean could respond, there was another knock on the door, and Charlie poked her head in. "Hey, I didn't come all the way back from Oz for nothing - it's time." She smiled. "You look so handsome...." She beamed proudly. 

"Let's do this." Dean nodded, still feeling like elephant sized butterflies were bouncing around his stomach. He felt sick, but in a good way now, because any minute now, he'd see his one true love, and they'd be bonded together.

 

~~~~~~

That night, after they had a relaxed dinner just the two of them at the bar down the road from the church, Sam got up and held out his hand to Dean with a smile. "May I have this dance, Mr Winchester?" He asked with a grin.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Come on, have we met? I don't dance." He shook his head. "No. Nope. No way." 

"You'll dance to this song." Sam smirked and pulled his husband to his feet with both hands, despite Dean's protests. Sam glanced sideways and nodded to the DJ across the room, who put on a song they both knew very well.

**Carry on my wayward son...  
There'll be peace when you are done,   
Lay your weary head to rest,  
Don't you cry no more...**

The opening lines of the song made a smile spread across Dean's face, and he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "You big softy." He softly said, smiling affectionately. This song brought back memories of that case at the school, and that cover of this song which had brought them both to tears. That had been a special night, especially since it had reminded Dean all over again how much he loved his giant moose of a lover, who happened to also be his brother.

As if reading his mind, Sam murmured, "Don't need an amulet to remind you of how you feel about me, eh?" He smirked.

"Oh shuddup." Dean muttered, blushing a little. "So, are we driving back to the bunker tonight? Or staying in a motel room?" He asked. For some reason, Sam had taken charge of where they'd spend their wedding night, but wouldn't tell Dean, which was frustrating since Dean didn't like not knowing.

"You'll see," was the only answer he got, elicting a groan from Dean. Sometimes his husband was the most infuriating person in the world, dead or alive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six hours later, Dean was shaken awake, and he stirred, mumbling sleepily, "Is Baby ok?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the car passenger seat. "Where are we?" 

"Home." 

Dean could practically hear the smile in Sam's voice. He rubbed his eyes one last time, and peered blearily out of the car window. His eyes widened when he saw the house. 

It wasn't just a house - it was a gorgeous redbrick building with a verandah, and a porch, and suddenly Dean had a flash of himself and Sam sitting on that porch in future, white-haired and wrinkled, surrounded by their grandkids and kids. 

He turned to look at his beaming husband, and he faintly said, "Is this ours?" 

"It's ours, D. One day, hopefully soon, there'll be no demons or anything for us to hunt, and then we'll be able to have a normal life together, and we'll have kids, and proper jobs. Dean, no more credit card scans or playing pool for money." The younger man smiled and got out of the car. "Coming?"

Dean sat there for a moment, stunned. The closest thing they'd ever had to a home was the bunker, but that wasn't really home - this was. In that moment, he just felt a huge surge of love and affection for the younger male, because Sam knew him better than even Dean knew himself. 

He got out of the car, and locked up, before heading up the steps to stand beside his husband. Before he knew what was happening, Sam was picking him up easily and carrying him across the threshold. "Sam!" He complained. "I'm meant to be doing that! I'm not the more womanly one!" He protested half-heartedly, because in reality, he secretly liked being carried by his Sasquatch of a brother. 

He leaned in, and placed deliberate, teasing kisses to Sam's neck. "You going to fuck me, babe? How do you want me tonight?" Dean purred, attempting to seduce his lover and retain some masculinity. 

"Tonight isn't about sex. It's about how much I love you." Sam carried him straight upstairs to the master bedroom, and laid Dean gently on the bed, hovering over him on all fours. 

Their eyes connected, and Dean melted like hot chocolate. "I love you so much, Sammy. I love how you're permanently attached to that damn laptop of yours, and I love your adorable laugh, and your ridiculously long hair. Hell, I could make a list the length of the world of all the stuff I love about you, but the simple truth is that I'm head over heels for you, and I don't care who knows it, as long as you know that."

Sam gazed down at him, and in lieu of a response, he just kissed Dean's lips tenderly, letting the feelings express themselves, because no words could describe how he felt about his brother-slash-lover-slash husband.

They were like two pieces which were only whole once they were together, and as they made sweet and gentle love that night, they were truly one being.


End file.
